A processing system, such as a system-on-a-chip (SoC), is frequently packaged as an integrated circuit for use in devices, such as smart phones, tablets, digital cameras, virtual reality head-mounted displays, or mixed-reality head-mounted displays. A typical SoC may include at least one processor, a memory (e.g., SRAM), clocking circuitry (e.g., PLLs), peripheral interfaces, other logic circuits, and various busses for interconnecting these logic circuits. Some of the logic circuits may operate at a higher clock frequency than the other logic circuits.